


Free Agent

by Spn_kink_sock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Chastity Device, Feminized Omegas, Gangbang, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam, Omegas with pussies, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Unsafe Sex, cockslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spn_kink_sock/pseuds/Spn_kink_sock
Summary: Once settled at Stanford, Sam used his newfound freedom to do something he knew John and Dean would never approve of. Visit an alpha bar right as his heat started.Or the one where Sam goes out and gets all the cock he ever wanted.As always, for a prompt from the kink meme on LJ.





	Free Agent

Sam’s first stop after his drops his one backpack and the bag of essential’s he picked up from Walmart, things like sheets, is the Planned Parenthood close to campus. He’d called ahead, had an appointment. Certain things needed to be taken care of, if he was truly going to have his freedom. 

A short while later, he was sitting on an exam table in a backless paper gown and a chunky woman doctor with curly gray hair was asking about the purposed of his visit. Not that he hadn’t told the nurse most of it already. 

“I want to get off these,” he said, handing her the amber plastic bottle filled with the pills that had been his constant companion since he’d presented at 14. “I want to have heats. But I don’t want to get pregnant. Can we make that happen?”

“Absolutely. Did Noreen explain your options?”

Noreen was the nurse who had been in earlier. She’d been kind of busy, so she had just shoved some pamphlets in his hands. He was a fast read though. Sam nodded, then said, “It sounds like the most fool proof option is an IUD, but I always heard those can cause later infertility. I don’t want to not be able to have a baby ten years from now just because I want to be a horn dog now. There was that big study.”

“Which was completely funded by the Church of the Alpha Triumphant and completely discredited over five years ago. I personally like the Elate IUD. It releases small, targeted and timed doses of hormones that make your womb temporarily hostile to semen, so it never even reaches your eggs, and at the same time it smoothes out your heat cycles making them more regular and shorter. It’s basically a win-win for a young Omega. Have you gotten any of your vaccinations?”

“I need those too.”

Somehow, John had always avoided the supposedly mandatory STI vaccinations. Most of the states they stayed in had strong religious exemption laws. And the highest rates of STIs in the world. Now that he could, he was going to get himself vaccinated for anything and everything. 

“And then there’s this. Can you remove this?”

Sam laid back and spread his legs, then used his fingers to spread his labia wider and move his small cock and balls up and out of the way, revealing his chastity device. John Winchester took his Omega sons’ virginity seriously. Not for religious reasons, but for financial. Sam was more valuable as a virgin. Dean had originally had a big brideprice coming in, but that had fallen through when it turned out he wasn’t a virgin and in the end, Bobby had paid John for Dean, nowhere near as much as virgin would have been worth. Sam had been certified, as they called it, the very next day. 

The heavy chunk of metal had rings that were pierced right through the inner labia along with an upper one that pierced the underside skin of his scrotum. The whole thing covered his vulva more or less completely and locked with a lock that he hadn’t been able to pick. 

“Holy crap,” the doctor said. “I haven’t seen one of those since I moved to California. Yeah, I can get that off. I take it that whoever has the key won’t give it to you if you ask nicely.” 

“It’s my dad. I had to claim free state sanctuary to be here. No, I’m not letting him know where I’m at, much less asking for the key.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think so. Let me go get my tools.”

It was complicated and some of the piercings were so big they had to have stitches to close up properly, but Sam was strong and the chastity device soon landed in the plastic bin on the table with a muffled thunk.

The doc said to him, “Congratulations. You’re a free agent now. Once you heal up, go out and have fun.”

Sam left the office with sore arm from all the shots, a painful cunt from the stitches and a heart that was lighter than it had been since he was child from knowing for the first time that his body was truly his to with as he wanted.

***

It was a full six months before his first heat hit, the suppressant medication having taken it’s sweet time to leave his system. But now, the time was right. He’d finished his last final of the semester yesterday and though he’d never had a heat before, he knew this was it. The symptoms were classic- the flushed face and chest, the constant trickle of slick from his pussy, the sweet scent that rose off his body. He stood in front of the bar entrance. You heard about this place around campus but it was pretty far off campus. 

It wasn’t a wild, rowdy biker kind of bar. No. This place was where allegedly the best and brightest Alphas from the local tech industry gathered to blow off a little steam. The Alpha gene complex could make you stronger, taller and just bigger. But sometimes, it made you smarter instead, they said, so the tech industry was crowded with Alphas of a slightly different type. Not the kind of knot heads John had wanted to selll him to, but still dominant in a way his inner Omega just couldn’t resist. 

He was nineteen, owned by no one, as protected as he could be and was about to go despoil the only asset that John Winchester thought he possessed. Life was good.

If wanting to do this made him a slut, well, then he was a slut. But he was a free slut. 

He stopped for a moment to think about Dean. He hoped like hell that Bobby was good to Dean. At least Bobby hadn’t burdened Dean with a constant flow of babies that he’d heard of. Once, when John had inquired about it, Bobby had talked about certain things being the business only of a Alpha and his Omega and that John should mind his own damn business. Sam hoped that Bobby had bought Dean as it was the only way to protect him and not because he’d wanted a young Omega in his bed. Sam pushed the thought down. There was nothing he could do to help Dean. If he went back to the Dakotas, or for that matter, most of the south and the Midwest, he’d just be chattel again. 

But here in California, it was his own body, without a single question and if what he wanted to do with that body was share it with a dozen strangers, people would only say that it was his choice.

Sam pushed through the door. He’d been unsure of what to wear, of how you best attracted a group of Alphas, but he decided to go for the classic combo of short, tight and easy to remove. So he’d ended up with a pair of red booty shorts and a lace trimmed tank top that he’d borrowed from his roommate Jesse, an Omega as well, and one who had praised this bar for the quality of the Alphas. 

He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but the bar was a quiet place, music on, not too loud. A couple of pool tables with clusters of men playing. Lots of guys dressed mostly in jeans and hoodies. There was a sign with the pool table rules and Sam noticed the last rule was “No gangbangs on the pool tables. It ruins the felt. Don’t be an asshole.”

There was, however, something like of like a leather covered table towards the center of the room, narrow and padded and just about the right height for an average Alpha to fuck an Omega while standing. Fuck. That was it. His goal for the evening.

It didn’t take long for someone to approach Sam. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” The Alpha asked. 

“I’m not here to drink,” Sam said, not able to help the slight grin. 

“No, of course not, but sometimes it helps you relax. I can tell this is your first time. You’re just about buzzing with anxiety.”

Sam felt himself flushing deeper, both a sign of his deepening heat and his embarrassment.

“Hey, it’s okay, first time for everything, right? And we’ll treat you right, I promise.”

Sam let the Alpha steer him over to the bar, arm wrapped all the way around his back and around a little.

“Those look nice,” the Alpha said, indicating Sam’s tiny tits. The nipples were hard and pointing straight forward through the thin fabric of the tank top. “Can I touch?”

“It’s what they’re here for,” Sam quipped, then the arm slipped all the way around and a hand landed on his breast, squeezed lightly and teased the nipple. Something deep inside Sam throbbed and jumped. Not that he’d been dry, but the drip of his pussy turned into a momentary gush.

“Fuck,” Sam muttered. 

“Let’s get that drink for you. I know you’re eager to get started but trust me, you’ll have more fun if we ease into this.”

Before too long, Sam was at the bar, a beer in his hand and two different Alpha’s had their hands up his shirt, feeling up his small breasts, rolling the nipples between fingers. Then there was a tug at the leg of his shorts and one of the Alphas asked, “May I?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, between sips. The hand tugged on the shorts, trying this way and that to get to the contents inside. They were tight but stretchy, so it just made sense to help the guy pull them off completely. The red shorts were discarded, forgotten. Sam spread his legs a little, to give the guy better access. Dad would shit a brick if he ever saw this- Sam letting himself get fingered and felt up by strangers at a bar, with that as just the warm-up. And fuck did it feel good when fingers slid inside his pussy, like his stomach bottoming out and clenching and oh, oh. Then everything in his body tensed and it was like an electrical current grabbed him for a while and it was amazing.

“So, since it looks like I gave you your first orgasm of the evening, maybe we could introduce each other. I’m Dave. That’s Bill.”

“Sam,” Sam said, still feeling pretty blissed out. He’d been planning on giving them a fake name, but it just slipped out in the moment. He could be forgiven. It wasn’t his first pussy orgasm, to the contrary, he’d spent as much time as he dared playing with fake knots, but this was the first one given to him by someone else. 

“Not Sammy?”

“Just Sam,” Sam said, firmly. It wasn’t offensive. Most Omega Sams, even here in this state, were Sammy. Or just Sweetie, Honey, Darling or Babe, even from complete strangers.

“So, Sam, you looking to get bred up tonight or just a good time?” Bill asked. Then added, “Not that it’s my business. Just curious.”

Sam had actually contemplated it, letting himself get pregnant. Human population growth wasn’t what it should be, what with the way most Beta women were infertile these days. There were the birth bonuses, plus a subsidy each month for Omegas who raised their own children. He definitely could have gotten by. But even with financial support from the government, he wasn’t ready for kids yet. It might interfere with his studies. After his BA for sure, though maybe not until after law school. If he did well enough to get into law school. 

“No, just a good time tonight.”

The dude looked a little disappointed and he pulled out a plastic case from his pocket, then counted the few little packets inside. Condoms, Sam realized. Smart of him to be prepared and also, to have a sturdy case for them, so they’d stay in good shape. There was this dude that Sam had fooled around with in high school, planning to let the guy use the back door, but then the kid had brought out this battered, torn condom from his back pocket and Sam just couldn’t. He appreciated the thought in this case.

“No worries. I’m covered. Got all my vaccinations and an IUD. You can totally come in my pussy. In fact, I’m counting on it.”

The dude slipped the condom case back in his pocket with a smile. He’d obviously been prepared to use protection, but who didn’t like sex better without a cover? Sam’s vaccinations were meant to protect him again all of the known sexually transmitted diseases and hopefully, all the guys at the bar had had theirs too.

Sam took his last sip of beer, set the bottle down on the bar with a clink and said, “So, who wants to go first?”

“I’ll go,” said Dave. “Then I’ll stick around to make sure the other guys mind their manners. There anything you’re not up for tonight? Some Omegas, when they’re in heat, they hate a dick anywhere but their pussy. Others just want all the dick they can get any way they can.”

Somehow, Sam never thought they’d bother to ask that kind of stuff, that it would just be him taking whatever they decided they were going to give him. He couldn’t help giving Dave a funny look.

“So sue me. Explicit consent gets me hot. So, what’s your pleasure, Sam, definitely not Sammy? You okay with us spit roasting you? Anal? DP? What if some of us come on your face?”

He didn’t think he’d have to think about any of this. “Just like, no bathroom stuff,” he said. And he felt up the obvious bulge in Dave’s jeans. “And I’m not like real experienced. I don’t think I could get two of these monsters in my pussy at the same time, but if someone is coming in the front door, I wouldn’t mind if someone was knocking at my back door. I think I’d like that.”

At least he’d liked to put two fake knots in himself at the same time. He wished they’d stop talking about this stuff and get down to doing some of it. His pussy, for lack of a better way of putting it, was starting to feel itchy. That wasn’t quite it though. More like there was something inside that needed to be scratched. It was something like being hungry, but not really. It was the heat in him ramping up. 

“And people can come anywhere they want. In my pussy. In my ass. On my face. In my mouth. On my tits. Whatever. And, uh, don’t like, try and tie me down or whatever. And, uh, can I be on top? At least at first.”

And that was how Sam lost his actual, ‘official’ virginity. Riding Dave from the bar like a cowboy while a dozen Alphas slowly gathered around to watch, palming themselves through their pants. It was glorious. It felt like nothing else he’d imagined before, way, way better than the knot dildos had been, cock and hips pounding up into him, filing him in a way he hadn’t even really understood that he needed. He felt powerful, almost, as he pushed Dave back against the chair and ground his body down to meet that cock. He thought, and he’d been good with that thought, that tonight was going to be about Alphas taking what they wanted from him, but this wasn’t like that. He was the one taking. It was being freely given, so that was good. That was okay. 

Dave seemed to grow bigger inside him, his thrusts got harder, a little more erratic and realizing what was about to happen, Sam pushed over the edge of white out pleasure again. Dave was coming, his knot inflating. Sam was getting his first knot and the pressure on his insides, how it stretched him and filled him was amazing. 

Dave gasped, “Ah, fuck that was good. Your pussy is like fucking into a fist or something. Grabs me so tight.”

Luckily, the long tie ups you hear about only happen between two mates. In a few moments, Dave softened up and was able to pull out. 

“That was incredible,” Dave said. “Thank you.”

Only then did he kiss Sam, just a brief peck on the cheek. It was oddly sweet from an Alpha that had just been pounding him a few minute ago.

“Who’s next?” Sam asked, feeling a trickle of come down his legs and the raw grinding of need gathering in his belly again and it wasn’t but a few seconds later that an Alpha who hadn’t introduced himself was pulling him down onto a hard cock. This one wasn’t bulky, but he was definitely in good shape. Like a long distance runner’s shape or something. Sam was bigger than him, a bit taller, and even though Sam was Omega like in his build, he was still larger than this guy. Luckily, the guy looked like he had a lot of stamina. The kind of guy that runs marathons. His cock was smaller around than the last guy’s, but longer and it got to places inside that hadn’t been touched before. 

“You ready for me?” Sam asked. “I am going to ride you hard and not care if i put you away wet. Gonna take what I need.”

The Alpha looked a little alarmed, but he nodded and didn’t struggle when Sam grabbed his wrists tight and adjusted his position to get a little better leverage. 

When there was a questioning finger at his other hole, it just felt irritating and intrusive, so he snapped, “Don’t touch me there.”

The Alpha behind him withdrew, back to the circle of Alphas, waiting his turn. It was funny. He thought he’d want it before, but now in the moment, he didn’t. He just wanted these cocks in his pussy, wanted to be the one riding them. It wasn’t like anything he’d pictured or thought about or planned for. It was his body wanting this one particular thing, like his pussy was this gaping maw of hunger. The distance runner, just as Sam thought, had a lot of stamina, but when he was done, Sam was still aching for more cock and there was another, then another and another. No one else tried to do anything to his ass, nor did they try and stick a dick in his mouth or spew their come anyplace on his body. This was all just about getting their cocks where he wanted and needed them- his pussy. Not really a gangbang. There was never more than one of them in him at a time, just one after the other after another. 

Finally, it was very early morning and Sam was exhausted. The hunger for cock had died down, no completely satiated but it was manageable. He wanted sleep more than cock. The bar had slowly emptied out. Sam stood up and stretched, sore in that worked out hard kind of way. 

“Time to go home, I think,” he said to no one in particular. 

True to his word, Dave from the bar had stuck around, making sure everyone was minding themselves and not doing anything Sam didn’t want. “You want a ride?” Dave asked. 

“If by that, you mean just back to campus, yeah, fine.”

Sam wondered if it would be safe to get in this guy’s car, but he weighed his ability to take care of himself versus his desire not to get on the bus smelling like he’d been fucked all night, with the lingering scent of heat as well. Yeah, it would definitely be worth the risk of catching a ride with someone who wasn’t quite a stranger. 

Nothing more exciting happened on the drive back to campus than some small talk about the university. Dave from the bar was an alum, but had graduated with an electrical engineering degree about ten years ago. Sam directed him to a dorm that was about a twenty minute walk from the dorm where he actually lived. 

When Sam reached for the car door, Dave from the bar asked, “You get what you needed tonight?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, not able to stop himself from smiling. “It was just what I needed.”

END


End file.
